Y Ravenclaw Que ?
by Yuna Tomoran
Summary: Otra de esas historias de ..¿Que hubiera pasado si ...? .Capitulo 3 .Pasadizos a Medianoche .
1. La mano inocente

Y RAVENCLAW QUE?  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
LA MANO INOCENTE ( Que de inocente no tiene nada)  
  
Craac Craaac  
  
Frunció el ceño al oír el desagradable ruido sordo que producían los dedos al ser crujidos con los nudillos ,y miro con desagrado a la chica que se sentaba delante suyo ,esta mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos que tenían los dedos cruzados ,como si ella fuera consciente de sus ojos levanto la cabeza hasta mirarle y le sonrió a modo de disculpa .  
  
-¿Es necesario que hagas eso constantemente? -pregunto con contrariedad la fría voz de el .  
  
Ella suprimió la sonrisa y le miro con timidez ,así que le incomodaba el comentario que acababa de hacer ,sonrió con ironía .  
  
-Cuando estoy nerviosa -dijo ella en una leve susurro que se corto al volver a tener los fríos ojos de el clavados en su cara .  
  
Dio un suspiro apagado de resignación esperando que eso bastara como muestra de desdén por tener que compartir su primer viaje de tren a Hogwarts con esa tía gorda , estúpida y además amiga de su familia y malcriada si se me permite añadirlo .La conocía desde hacia tiempo ,desde que eran crios sus padres se encontraban a menudo y ella era el paquete de bienvenida que traían sus padres y que a el le decían que lo hacían para que "jugara con ella " y a el le tocaba soportarla ,sus quejidos ,sus llantos de niña tonta ,su estupidez ,aunque con el tiempo había conseguido implantar en ella una especie de sumisión a la hora de dirigirse a el ,aunque fuera meses mayor a el ,le trataba como a alguien a quien debiera gran respeto .  
  
-Y a mi que me importa que estés nerviosa Pansy -murmuro el chico mas para si mismo que para herir a la chica ,sus ojos grises se toparon con su reflejo de la ventanilla de su compartimiento en el tren , y durante un instante se miro fijamente estudiando el rostro afilado ,los ojos grises ,la nariz ligeramente puntiaguda ,los cabellos tan rubios que despedían reflejos perfectamente peinados hacia atrás ," Fantástico " pensó con una sonrisa vanidosa ,pensó en la envidia que le tendrían los chicos de Hogwarts en cuanto le vieran y se sintió mejor ,le relajaba tanto creerse superior .  
  
Toc Toc  
  
El sonido del vidrio al se golpeado se volvió hacia la puerta y vio como dos muchachos con aspecto de Robocop por la manera de llevar sus túnicas con los brazos separados del cuerpo ,picaban a la puerta ,soltó un suspiro de resignación e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasaran ,se sentaron al lado de Pansy sabiendo de sobras que el chico no apartaría sus piernas de sobre la mullida piel del asiento .  
  
-¿Que?-les pregunto mirándoles .  
  
Estos parecieron reaccionar y dejaron caer de su regazo una multitud de golosinas y demás dulces mágicos ,grageas Berttie Bott (O algo así) de todos los sabores y mas ... ,Ranas de Chocolate , calderos pequeñitos ....,no han desperdiciado el dinero pensó el chico con una sonrisa incorporándose para picar alguna cosa ,su mano se dirigió directamente a una de las largas lenguas recubiertas de azúcar cuando una mano se la quito de en medio ,miro molesto hacia el chico que la había cogido y comenzaba a devorarla con avidez .  
  
El reparo en su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo hecho se miro sucesivamente la golosina y al chico .  
  
-Ay -se la saco de la boca con rapidez -Ay perdona Draco -trato de limpiar la baba que caía de la golosina ante la mirada de asco de Draco -Toma .  
  
Tuvo que suprimir una arcada de asco .  
  
-Te...-recupero la compostura -Te has vuelto loco!! .Crees que me voy a tragar tus babas ,prefiero darle un beso a Pansy -Pansy se incorporo al haber oído el final de la frase y junto las labios a la espera del beso ,Draco la miro y soltó una carcajada al ver como Pansy apretaba los labios -Era coña eh? -volvió a tumbarse en el asiento .  
  
-Ah! -dijo uno de los dos chicos mientras daba un mordisco a una rana de chocolate .  
  
Draco abrió un ojo  
  
-¿Que? -pregunto sabiendo que si el no lo hacia nadie hablaría .  
  
-Me han dicho que Harry Potter esta en el tren -dijo el chico pensativo lo cual le costaba bastante el recordar  
  
Draco se incorporo como si le hubiera dado un calambre ,Crabbe se dio tan susto que se le callo al suelo la caja de grageas .  
  
-¿¡Que ,que?!-pregunto con asombro ,y extraña animación .  
  
Crabbe miro la caja de grageas desparramada por el suelo con tristeza  
  
-¿Porque has hecho eso? -señalo las grageas en el suelo pero la mirada de Draco le hizo volver toda su atención hacia el chico , -Crabbe ,Goyle ,¿Sabéis porque os he enviado por todo el tren ha buscar esto? -señalo las grageas y demás dulces ,ellos se encogieron de hombros -¡Para que averiguarais donde estaba ese Potter!-dijo con resignación ante la demostrada ignorancia de sus "amigos" , se llevo una mano a la frente e hizo ver que se golpeaba la cabeza contra esta .  
  
-¿Porque te pegas?-pregunto Goyle señalándole .  
  
Draco se contuvo cerrando el puño con fuerza para no soltar ningún sarcasmo a sus amigos murmurando frases inteligibles, sin embargo le sorprendía la presencia de Harry Potter en Hogwarts ,a fin de cuentas el era de una de las mas influyentes familias de magos de todo Londres y el tal Potter era famoso ,podrían formar una buena pareja ,y el podría conseguir algo de popularidad que tanto deseaba desde que era pequeño ,sonrió pensando en algunos de los planes que tenia previsto para su llegada a Hogwarts ,y el hacerse amigo de ese Harry .....podría ayudarle por fin a que la gente le tuviera en cuenta .  
  
-¿Sabéis en que compartimiento del tren esta? -pregunto Draco mirando fijamente a Crabbe y Goyle y haciéndoles sacar su atención de tratar de comerse la ultima gragea .  
  
-Ultimo compartimiento ...del primer vagón -Crabbe miro al techo pensativo -si eso creo ,o en el primero o en el de cola -se callo al recibir un codazo de Goyle .  
  
-No le hagas caso a este Draco -miro despreciativamente a Goyle -Esta en el ultimo compartimiento del ultimo vagón .  
  
-Creía que ese era destinado al equipaje -dijo Pansy con ironía .  
  
-¿Ah si?-se pregunto Goyle rascándose la cabeza en un gesto que le hacia parecer un gorila ,recibió una patada de Crabble -Si si si ,entonces en el antepenúltimo .  
  
Draco dio un suspiro  
  
-Que útiles -ironizo Pansy mirando a Draco .  
  
Este le devolvió una mirada irritada .  
  
-No mas que tu -se detuvo al oír un silbido de la maquina del tren que atronó en todo el vagón ,Draco miro a través de la ventanilla ,se había hecho de noche con gran rapidez ,el bosque por el que habían viajado acaba abruptamente al encontrarse una pequeña construcción de piedra en medio ,un anden ,mucho mas pequeño que el de King Cross ,con una casita que hacia las veces de estación y hogar del jefe de estación dos bancos de maderas puestos a modo de espera y un reloj que marcaba las horas ,el tren fue deteniendo la velocidad hasta pararse por completo en la estación . -La estación de Hogsmeade -susurro por la bajo y con gran estado de nervios -Hemos llegado  
  
Se hoyo el revuelo de alumnos que salían de sus compartimentos para dirigirse a la estación ,algunos sonaban excitados otros aburridos y había varias voces somnolientas que denotaban que la gente había acabado durmiéndose durante el camino ,gritos de gente que buscaba a compañeros y preguntas dirigidas a los mas veteranos etc ...Se dirigió hacia la puerta precedido de Crabbe y Goyle  
  
-Draco -la voz de Pansy llamándole ,se volvió hacia ella que le miraba sonriendo y se atuso el cabello castaño con coqueteo  
  
-Dime -dijo el cruzándose de brazos molesto por la interrupción de la chica -Y date prisa o nos perderemos los mejores botes .  
  
-¿Que casa crees que te tocara? -pregunto ella acercándose a el con una mirada claramente coqueta ¿Trata de seducirme? ,se pregunto Draco ,bueno en el caso de Pansy llevaba 11 años tratándolo así que no sabia porque debía de preocuparse por ello si podía jugar a su favor y ridiculizarla .  
  
Se inclino hacia ella sonriéndole con lo que el consideraba de forma encantadora ,y noto que ella hacia ruidosos intentos por refrenar la baba ,le guiño un ojo y ella se sonrojo .  
  
-¿Te interesa Pansy? -pregunto con una voz provocativa ,ella abrió la boca sorprendida por el cambio de personalidad de Draco y este se felicito por la actuación ,llevo una mano hasta la cara de Pansy y hizo ver que iba a acariciar sus mejillas ,presa de un estado de excitación Pansy parecía al borde del paro cardiaco trato de apoyarse sobre la mano del chico y este la retiro de golpe haciendo que si cabeza se diera contra la pared .  
  
-¡Dra ...Draco!-exclamo esta mas sorprendida que enfadada tocándose el golpe de la cabeza .  
  
-Pansy ...¿Que creías que te iba a besar? Mira que eres cría -sonrió con descaro y se volvió hacia Crabble y Goyle que le esperaban con la puerta abierta para que pasara delante de ellos -Y por supuesto que sabes a que casa voy a ir ,¿O no seria un Malfoy si no fuera a Slytherin?  
  
  
  
-Mira y esto es la gran escalera que lleva directamente hasta las puertas del gran comedor ,allí deberemos ser sorteados a nuestras respectivas casas mediante el sombrero seleccionador ,y después disfrutaremos de la cena de comienzos de año -la chica tomo una pausa mientras doblaban una esquina y continuaban subiendo los escalones de piedra -y mañana comenzaran las clases .  
  
Su compañera ,pelirroja de ojos castaños ,con el cabello largo y liso ,vestida con el atuendo de Hogwarts ,camisa blanca ,jersey gris ,falda gris hasta las rodillas y túnica con el símbolo de Hogwarts miro alrededor a las paredes grisáceos de piedra que se veían interrumpidas por una o dos puertas y que reseguían una larga escalera que llevaba hasta el comedor ,miro a su compañera .  
  
-¿Y?-pregunto dándole pie a que continuara  
  
La chica de cabellos enmarañados revueltos ,ojos castaños y cejas pobladas se encogió de hombros al no tener nada mas que añadir .Se detuvieron como la gran mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts que subía con ellas las escaleras al llegar a una gran puerta de negras maderas con el símbolo de Hogwarts grabado en el centro .  
  
-¿Y ahora que pasa? -pregunto la chica pelirroja a su compañera  
  
-La profesora McGonagall nos dirá algunas de las normas a seguir -susurro la chica de al lado señalando a una mujer mayor de aspecto severo que se dirigía a ellos con una especie de pergamino en la mano .  
  
La mujer se detuvo delante del grupo y comenzó a soltar un discurso sobre entrar en el comedor y dirigirse al sombrero que seleccionaría sus casas ,la muchacha morena escucho muy atenta las instrucciones de la profesora asintiendo cada poco ,mientras que la pelirroja miro alrededor de sus compañeros ,vio dos chicos uno de cabellos morenos y ojos azules intercambiando algo rápidamente con el de atrás rubio y de piel pecosa ,se fijo ,una rana de chocolate , una muchacha de cabellos recogidos en un moño rubios y de ojos azules que parecía nerviosa y se movía como un ratoncillo estremecido llevando constantemente las manos a su boca y mordiéndose las uñas ,siguió observando sus compañeros hasta que sintió un codazo y se volvió hacia la chica morena que la miraba reprendiéndola .  
  
-¡Susan! ,Porque se esfuerza tanto la profesora McGonagall en explicarnos los pasos a seguir ,si tu no le haces ni caso -le regañó .  
  
Susan ,la pelirroja ,se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ,sabia muy bien de antemano lo que debía de hacer ,además de que sus padres ,unos brujos como ella misma se lo habían explicado en su casa ,su compañera de cabina la chica morena ,no se había cansado de repetirlo una y otra vez ,al principio Susan había estado a punto de levantarse e irse a otra cabina ,pero durante el viaje ,la chica morena le había acabado pareciendo simpática ,aunque lista ,obediente , ordenada y con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad que rozaba lo insoportable ,también era amable .  
  
-Bueno Hermione llevas todo el tren repitiendo lo mismo -dijo Susan con una sonrisa .  
  
Pero la mirada severa de Hermione ,que competía con la de McGonagall borro de la cara de Susan su sonrisa.  
  
-Ha dicho que en cuanto pasemos por las puertas seremos sorteados por una especie de sombrero y que después podremos unirnos a los compañeros de nuestras respectivas clases .  
  
La voz que había hablado en un susurro rápido era de una chica de cabellos negros cortados a la altura de la barbilla ojos de azul oscuro que se asemejaba al negro y una extraña marca en la mejilla como una cicatriz .La chica estaba situada delante de Hermione y Susan y se había olvido rápidamente para explicárselo .  
  
-Por cierto me llamo Hanah Abbot -añadió con una sonrisa que hizo que se le iluminasen los serios ojos azules  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño como si le molestase que le repitieran lo que ella tan bien sabia y Susan sonrió..  
  
-Gracias .Soy Susan Bones-se presento rápidamente y miro a Hermione a la espera de que lo hiciera pero no dijo nada -Y ella Hermione Granger -dijo presentándola .  
  
-Encantada -la voz desganada de Hermione .  
  
Hanah sonrió a su vez y se bajo un escalón hasta situarse al lado de Hermione y Susan ,las miraba con animación como si se sintiera muy contenta de haber conocido a alguien ,Susan pensó que ya la conocía ,¡Cierto! ,era la chica del compartimiento en frente suyo en el tren la que había estado sola durante todo el camino ,ahora comprendía su animación ,no había hablado con nadie en el colegio y se debía sentir muy sola .  
  
Susan le sonrió con amabilidad para tratar de que pensara que a ellas también les agradaba su compañía ,aunque Hermione no parecía tan dispuesta sino que lucia una mueca de desagrado en la cara ,Hanah pareció darse cuenta pero en lugar de molestarse sonrió mirando a Hermione .  
  
-Hermione -la chica se volvió hacia Hanah -¿Has leído "Historia de Hogwarts"? -Hermione cambio su mueca de desagrado por una sorpresa ,evidentemente que se lo había leído ,pensó Susan ,de lo contrario y siendo hija de mugles no podría saber tantas cosas acerca de Hogwarts -¿Te has leído el capitulo de la "Cámara de los Secretos" -Hermione asintió presa de un estado entre animación y sorpresa -¿Que te ha parecido?  
  
A dado en el clavo! ,pensó Hanah ,si Hermione había sentido antipatía por Hanah en algún momento ahora había desaparecido toda ,y Susan pensó que seria porque Hermione le encantaba contar cosas que sabia a los demás ,los ojos de Hermione brillaron de alegría y su boca se torno en una sonrisa y comenzó ha hablar con animación sobre la "Cámara de los Secretos" ,Hanah solo la escuchaba con una sonrisa en la boca ,"Lo ha hecho a posta para ganarse la amistad de Hermione" ,pensó Susan con una sonrisa ,aunque Hanah parecía igual de avivada con el tema que Hermione ,así que se obligo a cambiar de pensamiento " No ,le gustan tanto los libros como a ella" .  
  
Se dio cuenta de que aunque Hermione y Hanah seguía intercambiando información acerca de los innumerables libros que habían leído durante el verano ,el resto de conversaciones de los alumnos se había acabado y todos observaban una escena que se desarrollaba delante de todos los alumnos . Un muchacho rubio ," Ese pelo debe ser falso" ,pensó Susan ,aunque había que reconocer que pese a su fría mirada estaba bueno ,parecía estar discutiendo con dos chicos de los que solo veía el cogote ,uno era moreno y el otro pelirrojo , le pareció oír que uno de ellos era Harry Potter ,¡Harry Potter! El héroe que venció al señor tenebroso ,el niño que vivió ,había oído 1001 historias sobre el ,se puso de puntillas para observar mejor ,pero no consiguió ver nada .  
  
-¡Increíble!  
  
Se volvió hacia Hermione y Hanah que contemplaban con desaprobación la escena de la "pelea" que tenían aquellos chicos .El pelirrojo parecía haber dicho algo que había disgustado al chico rubio y por la mirada que le había lanzado cualquiera diría que no le iba a pegar un puñetazo .  
  
-¡No se irán a pegar!-la voz escandalizada de Hanah  
  
-Menuda manera de comenzar el curso-murmuro Hermione  
  
Susan las miro de reojo ,genial dos Hermiones ,pues ambas parecían detestar el incumplimiento de las normas de igual manera ,seguro que ambas irían a Ravenclaw pues parecían ser inteligentes ,como rezaba la casa .Se oyeron comentarios de sorpresa cuando el moreno había dicho algo y el rubio le había mirado con el ceño tan fruncido que los fríos ojos grises habían destellado rabia .  
  
Tap Tap  
  
Dos toquecitos en su hombro hicieron que toda su concentración en la "pelea" que mantenía con ese estúpido Weasley y Potter desapareciera ,se volvió sorprendido para encontrarse con la cara severa de McGonagall que le miraba con reprobación ,¡Vieja estúpida! ,estaba a punto de hacerles saber a Potter que significaba ir en contra de un Malfoy y ella lo había echado todo a rodar ,McGonagall le hizo una seña para que volviera a la fila ,miro levemente a Potter frunciendo el ceño en un claro gesto de provocación y se dirigió junto a sus "amigos" Crabbe ,Goyle ,que le miraba con admiración .  
  
Se apoyo en la barandilla de mármol que bordeaba la escalera con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de irritación ,esperando a que los demás alumnos pasaran ante suyo ,algunos le dirigieron miradas de recelo , otros de respeto ,los que menos de desagrado ,aunque con una fría mirada suya bastaba para que apartaran sus miradas de el ,el apellido Malfoy inspiraba aun algo de respeto y miedo .Cuando el ultimo rezagado ,aquel chico gordo que habia perdido su rana ,entro ,Malfoy dio un gran suspiro y se encamino hacia el gran comedor.  
  
Era inmenso ,con altas paredes ,cuatro grandes mesas alargadas con bancos a sus lados ocupan la gran estancia ,Slytherin ,Ravenclaw ,Hufflepuff ,Gryffindor ,contó Draco ,sus estandartes ondeaban sobre casa mesa ,la sala iluminada por centenares de velas suspendidas en el aire ,tenia una atmósfera estival alegre ,justo como no se sentía el ,el cielo que podía ser observado a través del gran techo de cristal era grisáceo con nubarrones amenazadores ,las cuatro mesas de las casa de Hogwarts eran presididas por la mesa de los profesores , entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se abría un gran pasillo por donde se dirigían los alumnos de primero hasta que llegaron a un taburete colocado delante de la mesa de los profesores de modo que todo el gran comedor podía verlo .  
  
-El sombrero seleccionador -murmuro una chica delante suyo hablando con otra de cabellos negros -No seleccionara hasta nuestras respectivas casas .  
  
La chica morena se volvió lo suficiente como para permitirle ver a Draco su contorno ,pero no se fijo en la nariz redondita ,ni en los labios gruesos lo que mas llamo su atención fueron los ojos de la chica ,de un azul oscuro eran tan fríos como los suyos propios no expresaban ninguna emoción ,era tan fríos y a la vez se le hacían tan hermosos ,la frialdad era para el la mayo belleza .  
  
-No es genial ,estoy de los nervios ,esto de no saber a que casa iras -dijo la chica morena ,sonrió y sus ojos perdieron la frialdad que tenían ,se sorprendió como era capaz de hacer eso? Pasar de una mirada glacial a una tan amistosa.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño ,no era tan "genial" ,ni tenia ninguna gracia la elección ,el sabia perfectamente que estaba destinado a Slytherin ,es mas estaba obligado a ir a Slytherin ,no quería ni pensar lo que diría si su hijo no iba a Slytherin ,sonrió con ironía ,si ,si lo sabia ,tendría que recibir otra paliza de su padre su mano fue directa a la parte posterior del cuello ,un arañazo seguido de un corte ,hizo una mueca de dolor ,al recordar como se la había hecho .  
  
La profesora McGonagall comenzó a decir nombres de un enorme pergamino que iba desenrollando ,mientras los alumnos salían y se sentaban en un taburete donde les ponían una especie de sombrero mágico o algo así ,que chorrada ¡ pensó enseguida ,era ridículo ,pero que mas daba solo era un segundo .  
  
-¡Susan Bones!  
  
Una muchacha de cabellos rojos algo regordeta de ojos castaños ,color miel y algo nerviosa salió a lo que se podía llamar "estrado" ,sonrió a alguien de entre el grupo y el sombrero le cubrió la vista totalmente ,"Parece torpe" pensó Draco viendo como juntaba los pies de manera infantil ,el sombrero se tiro un buen rato con ella hasta que final mente proclamo  
  
"Ravenclaw!!!"  
  
Se oyeron varios gritos de la correspondiente mesa y una serie de aplausos de la mesa correspondiente mientras la chica sonreía y se encaminaba hacia la mesa al lado de la de Slytherin ,murmuro un "suerte" a las dos chicas delante de Draco y se fue a sentar al lado de una muchacha alta de cabellos negros y apariencia china que le tendió la mano a modo de saludo .  
  
-Hermione Granger  
  
La chica delante suyo del cabello revuelto se puso rígida de repente ,esa debía de ser Hermione la pesada de alante que no callaba y se pasaba todo el rato comentando cosas que había leído en un libro ,la chica de su lado le dio un suave codazo para que reaccionara y con una mirada aturdida se acerco al sombrero murmurando un " Oh no ,bueno tranquila" Draco hizo una mueca de extrañeza y se volvió hacia Crabbe y Goyle murmurando un " Como una cabra" y por lo visto Potter y su amiguito habían dicho lo mismo que el .  
  
La chica se sentó luciendo una mueca de preocupación en la cara ,como si fuera a afrontarse a algún examen y dio un suspiro antes de que el sombrero le cubriera parcialmente la cara .  
  
"Ravenclaw!!!" grito .  
  
Al sacarle el sombrero la chica lucio una sonrisa radiante y se acerco casi dando saltitos a la mesa de Ravenclaw ,allí saludo a la chica pelirroja que había ido antes que ella y también dio la mano a la misma chica se sentó y sonrió ,¡Pues si que le gustaba ser de Ravenclaw! ,el hogar de los inteligentes ,bueno la chica tenia una mirada inteligente .  
  
-Pansy Parkinson  
  
La chica de su lado se movió nerviosa y vio que le sonreía a el ,¿Y que esperaba? Que le devolviese la sonrisa? ,¿Para calmarla? .  
  
-Pansy te esperan -dijo ásperamente mirando como McGonagall miraba a la expectativa a los alumnos .  
  
A chica suspiro resignada a que Draco no le hiciera caso y salió mirando con orgullo a los de más dejando ver claramente la pulsera de oro macizo de su padre ,para dar a conocer su clase y su dinero ,McGonagall la miro con reprobación y ella se sentó en el taburete dirigiendo una sonrisa a Draco .  
  
" A Slytherin no a Slytherin no " rogó por la bajo Draco cruzando sus dedos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente .  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
Mierda! ,no podía tener suerte por una vez en la vida y separarse de la pesada de Pansy ,abrió los ojos y vio como Pansy sonreía a el otra vez ,asintió en compensación por la sonrisa y la chica se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin ,esta vez no se oyeron aplausos como con los demás ,los Slytherin simplemente hicieron ver como que no ocurría nada y algún que otro sonreía a la chica que tomo asiento al lado de un muchacho moreno de grandes dientes delanteros y mirada oscura .  
  
La casa que necesitaba ,pensó rápidamente ,nadie hacia ese estúpido papel de dar la bienvenida al nuevo ,aunque claro todos habían sido educados de igual forma que el ,por padres iguales que el suyo o tal vez peores ,algunos habrían tenido mas suerte que el .Su mente volvió a la realidad al sentir un codazo de parte de Crabbe ,se volvió hacia el enfadado .  
  
-Que crees que haces!!  
  
Crabbe señalo hacia McGonagall con cara de anonadado .  
  
-Esque esa señora te ha llamado  
  
Draco miro a McGonagall ,esta le devolvió una fría mirada cargada de algo parecido a enfado ,con las manos en jarra como si llevara un buen rato esperándole ,Draco puso una mirada inocente tratando de suavizar la de McGonagall y lo consiguió, se inclino hacia Crabbe .  
  
-Es la profesora McGonagall -le reprendió -Y podías avisar  
  
Crabbe se encogió de hombros y Draco suspiro resignado y se acerco hacia el taburete mirando el sombrero con aburrimiento ,¿Era necesario toda es chorrada? ,no podía Dumbledore enviarle directamente a Slytherin ,miro al profesor Dumbledore este no parecía estar demasiado interesado en el sorteo ,se sentó en el taburete y dejo que el sombrero le cubriera los ojos dirigiendo un ultima mirada al comedor ,el sobrero cubrió sus ojos .  
  
Su padre le había dicho que a lo mejor el sombrero hablaba con el o le preguntaba cosas ,así que se imagino que seria una especie de psicólogo ,pero este no dirigió ni una leve palabra a sus ojos ,pero noto un zumbido extraño en su cerebro ,estaría ese cacharro leyéndole la mente o algo así ,el solo creía que era una mano inocente que sacaba un papelito con la casa no que tuviera que saber como era para enviarle a una casa ,solo una mano inocente .  
  
"Ravenclaw!!"  
  
Vale de inocente no tenia nada ¡! ,no fue capaz de pensar nada ni una mínima neurona funciono dentro suyo ,cuando el sombrero le fue retirado la luz le cegó ,nadie dijo nada ,ni tan solo la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió como tanto había hecho con los otros alumnos que habían ido a parar a Ravenclaw ,Slytherin parecía desilusionada por haber perdido a un Malfoy ,Pansy estaba atónita como la que mas ,y Draco simplemente no estaba ,su mirada era ausente perdida muerta inerte ,su boca levemente abierta y quieto sin moverse apenas .  
  
No ,no podía ser ...era imposible había oído mal ,era una broma ,un sueño ...o algo ,se miro las manos convenciéndose de que no soñaba ,de que era un Ravenclaw ,no un Slytherin ...era inteligente no astuto ,sintió quemazón en su garganta ,se perfilo ante sus ojos la figura de su padre su varita estirada ,un terror le invadió ,una rabia le invadió y la impotencia del que no había solución.  
  
-Señor Malfoy -le sorprendieron otra vez golpecitos en el hombro ,la profesora McGonagall le miraba con preocupación ,al ver que el chico reaccionaba suspiro -Diríjase con sus compañeros -pero en vez de señalar Slytherin señalo la mesa de Ravenclaw .  
  
Draco se levanto ,pero comenzó a caminar presa de un extraño sueño era como si se deslizara como si no fuera el quien andaba hacia Ravenclaw y le empujaran a ello ,paso al lado de los otros chicos de primero notando las miradas sorprendidas de Crabbe y Goyle ,los lamentos de Pansy ...  
  
Se sentó en la mesa que ocupaban los Ravenclaw presidida con el halcón que hacia de estandarte ,miro alrededor pero no encontró una sola sonrisa que le diera la bienvenida ,la gente le miraba con curiosidad ,miedo o incluso aborrecimiento ,mejor...mientras nadie hablara con el tendría tiempo de pensar que acababa de pasar que iba mal ,o que sencillamente no iba ...se apoyo sobre el plato que le había tocado en la mesa ,y lanzo un suspiro ,mas para eludir algunas lagrimas que por otra cosa ,la chica enfrente suyo ,la tal Hermione Granger le miro con curiosidad ,pero en cuanto el le devolvió una fría mirada ,ella le miro con desagrado y volvió a mirar hacia el sombrero seleccionador ,genial ,su primera amiga en la casa penso con sorna .  
  
Los vítores provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor le hicieron mirar hacia el sombrero seleccionador ,donde un chico pelirrojo ,ese tal Weasley acababa de ser sorteado a Gryffindor ,donde había toda su familia ...sonrió con sin alegría ,hay gente que tiene suerte .  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Las conversaciones que se habían comenzado a levantar en el gran comedor cesaron de repente ,mirando hacia el chico que se había acercado al sombrero ,el héroe del mundo mágico ,ojala le tocara ir a la anodina Hufflepuff pensó Draco rápidamente deseándole tan mala suerte como la que el había tenido ,el chico miro nervioso alrededor y se sentó en el taburete ,a este no le tapo del todo el sombrero ,"Cabezón!!" murmuro rápidamente Draco ,alguien debía haberle oído porque sonó una risita ,la chica pelirroja .  
  
"Slytherin!!!"  
  
¿Que?¿Que? ,que aquel estúpido ,enano (dos dedos menor que el) ,había sido sorteado para Slytherin ,su casa??? ,pero ..pero .  
  
-Cualquiera diría que el héroe que venció al señor tenebroso iría a esa casa de mortifagos -murmuro la tal Hermione a la chica de su lado  
  
Esta le dio un codazo y señalo a Draco que pese a que no estaba mirándolas no se perdía ni media palabra de la conversación ,Hermione le miro también y se acerco mas a la chica para susurrarle algo ,al instante las dos le miraron y soltaron una sonrisita ,Draco dio un suspiro y se volvió para comprobar a la mesa de Slytherin ,Harry había tomado asiento al lado de Crabbe y Goyle y estos parecían mirarle con gran respeto ,¡Esos dos estúpidos! ,seguro que no tardarían ni dos días en hacerse los guardaespaldas del idiota de Potter ,y ese Potter parecía disfrutar con la atención que recibía de algunos Slytherins ,le estaba robando la que debía de ser SU atención  
  
-Mira es Hanah-dijo Hermione señalando hacia la chica morenita que ahora salía a probarse el sombrero .  
  
Aquella chica atrajo la atención de Draco ,no era guapa ,no tenia un gran físico ,pero eran sus ojos lo que le atraían ,eran tan fríos tan carentes de sentimientos ,sin embargo sonreía y ...ya estaba desaparecía la frialdad de sus ojos ...era ...bueno extraño le atraía en el fondo eso ...no esque se hubiera enamorado esque la chica le llamaba la atención .  
  
"Ravenclaw!!"  
  
La chica se quito el sombrero antes de que lo hiciera McGonagall con una sonrisa ,y saludo débilmente a Hermione y Susan que le devolvieron el saludo y se dirigió a la mesa sonriendo ,sus ojos eran ahora alegres alejados de la seriedad que mostraban siempre ,Hermione y Susan le dieron la mano al igual que la chica china ,por lo demás se oyeron vítores en toda la mesa de Ravenclaw ante la chica que se puso roja .  
  
-Hanah ,que bien que estés con nosotras -dijo Susan con una sonrisa  
  
-Siéntate -dijo Hermione señalándole el lado opuesto de la mesa .  
  
Hanah asintió y mirando hacia Hermione y Susan como una sonrisa se dirigió de espaldas al lado opuesto de la mesa y se sentó en el asiento ,vio como Susan soltaba una carcajada y Hermione sonreía ,¿Que les hacia tanta gracia? ,Hermione le señalo con un dedo justo a su lado y se volvió ,al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy ,las narices de ambos casi pegadas ,sintió la suave respiración del chico y se sonrojo ligeramente ,el suave tacto de su piel ,el olor ,Draco sonrió y Hanah giro la cabeza corriendo y se separo un poco de Draco ,pues casi se había sentado encima del chico ,se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas ,mientras que Draco se dedico a poner una cara impasible .  
  
-Lo...lo siento -murmuro Hanah ,pero Draco no le respondió ,al mirarle vio que el chico contemplaba la mesa de Slytherin ...pues vale ,si el me ignora yo le ignoro ...  
  
-Que la fiesta comience  
  
La voz de Dumbledore sonó con animación al contemplar el curso que recién comenzaba y que estaría lleno de sorpresas .  
  
N.de la autora  
  
Buff al fin ,hacia dias que me rondaba por la cabeza la idea de este fic ,porque se han escrito multitud de cosas sobre que si Draco a Gryffindor ,que si Harry a Slytherin y etc etc... Pero nadie habla de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw ,parecen las casas de relleno ,pues bien yo voy a demostrar que esto no es asi!! ¿Como?¿Convirtiendo a Ravenclaw en una Gryffindor? No ,sencillamente narrando acontecimientos sucedidos en el libro pero desde el punto de vista de Ravenclaw . Evidentemente he puesto personajes originales del libro porque si no se haria muy pesado ,si a mi me fastidia ver a gente que se mete a si mismo en sus fanfics ,imaginaos a vosotros ^^ hago lo que puedo chicos .  
  
Quidditch ,clases ,aventuras ,rollos amorosos ,dentro de poco aqui .  
  
Al final he tenido que cortar el capitulo por la mitad porque me quedaba larguísimo . 


	2. Reccionando de manera poco adulta

CAPITULO 2  
  
Reaccionando de manera poco adulta  
  
  
  
-Ahhhhh esto esta de muerte -exclamo Susan mientras alcanzaba otro bollo del plato dorado que contenía bollos acabados de hacer .  
  
Tras hablar Dumbledore había parecido en cada mesa una gran cantidad de platos de comida mas de los que nunca nadie podría llegar a comerse ,desde las mas sencillas ensaladas hasta bombones de mentas de los que un chico Terry Boot ,alto ,pecoso ,de ojos verdes y cabellos negro no había tardado en irlos agotando todos ,las salchichas despedían aun humeante humo de haber llegado recién asadas ,y como postres algunos chicos habían comenzado ya a devorar el pastel de chocolate .  
  
La mano de Hermione freno la de Susan y esta se volvió con el ceño fruncido a mirarla ,Hermione le devolvió una inflexible mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras cortaba pulcramente con su tenedor un pedazo de carne .  
  
-¡Que haces! -replicó Susan .  
  
-Has comido mas de dos ,¿Sabes ,a caso, que son indigestos?  
  
Susan negó mientras se llevaba el bollo "prohibido" rápidamente a la boca y comenzaba a devorarlo con avidez ,Hermione negó con la cabeza ,mientras se llevaba a la boca la carne sin que esta derramara una gota sobre el uniforme .  
  
-Pfe ftes ftfto en fre pfrectf -barboto Susan mientras trataba de devorar el bollo dándose unos golpecitos para que pasara por la garganta  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de aversión al oír hablar a Susan con la boca llena  
  
-¿Que ,que?  
  
Hanah rió ,llevaba toda la cena sin pronunciar palabra y apenas había tocado la comida ,miraba fijamente al plato con los fríos ojos azules clavados en este , por aquella fría actitud ,parecía recordar algo doloroso ,volvió su atención a sus compañeras y se formo una sonrisa en su boca .  
  
-Creo que ha dicho ,que porque te esfuerzas tanto en ser perfecta -su voz sonó amable ,pese a que no había perdido la frialdad de sus ojos .  
  
Hermione se sorprendió y sonrojo débilmente ,dejo caer el cubierto en el plato y limpiándose rápidamente la boca dispuso su atención en la comida ,¿Que porque se esforzaba en ser perfecta? ,sus recuerdos divagaron a una estancia pequeña con una ventana que daba al frió clima invernal ,la habitación adornada con colores brillantes y posters de animales ,una cama al lado de la ventana recubierta de sabanas ,una mesa enfrente de esta ,con una estantería a su lado repleta de libros que daban algo de colorido a la habitación ,la cama la ocupaba una niña pequeña de 6 o 7 años ,llevaba el cabello alborotado ,y una leve marca roja en la mejilla las lagrimas resbalaban a un libro de texto abierto ,la pagina comenzaba a mojarse al recibir cada lagrima al oír golpes en la puerta la niña se asusto y se llevo los dedos a la marca roja de su cara tratando de ocultara.  
  
-¿Hermione que te pasa?  
  
Sus recuerdos se disolvieron y volvió a la realidad ,al colegio de Hogwarts ,a la mesa de Ravenclaw ,a las caras de preocupación mezcladas con expectación de Hanah y Susan que la miraban fijamente ,Hanah con sus ojos azules destellando frialdad ,pero la boca tornada en una mueca de inquietud ,Susan con curiosidad ,vio que también la mirada indiferente de fríos ojos grises de aquel chico que se llamaba Draco la estaba clavada en ella aunque con mas disimulo que sus dos amigas ,las charlas de los chicos de Ravenclaw volvieron a ella ,sonrió embarazada y noto el rubor acudir a sus mejillas ,había rememorado momentos del pasado y le hacían daño ,Hanah pareció darse cuenta ,pero Susan no .  
  
-¿En que pensabas?-pregunto con una sonrisa ,y con curiosidad ,sin duda imaginándose que Hermione había recordado algo agradable o vergonzoso por el rubor de sus mejillas ....  
  
No era ni una ni otra cosa ,tuvo que parpadear levemente para evitar lagrimas traicioneras que se rebelaban por salir de sus ojos ,¿Porque ahora había tenido que volver a recordarlo? ,¿Porque algo tan nimio le provocaba esas lagrimas? ,la hacían sentir vulnerable ,algo que odiaba ....que había odiado desde pequeña ,Hanah se había dado cuenta al estar enfrente de ella y ojala que aquel chaval no ...Buff estaba comiendo ,menos mal ....  
  
-¿Hermione estas...?-la voz sorprendida de Susan ,la chica se había quedado mirándola .  
  
Las carcajadas desmesuradas de la mesa de Slytherin fueron la excusa perfecta con la que Hermione pudo limpiarse con rapidez las lagrimas que tenia en las comisuras de los ojos sin que Susan ni Hanah ,con la atención puesta en la mesa de Slytherin se dieran cuenta ,después esbozo una sonrisa sin alegría y miro hacia la mesa vecina .  
  
Al parecer un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules ,y de piel pálida bastante guapo había dicho algo que había hecho reír a la mayoría de chicos que había a su lado ,y no parecía ser nada agradable lo que había dicho sino que parecía estar metiendose con la chica enfrente suyo de la que solo veía su espalda ,cabellos negros largos ,y una túnica con ¿¡Adornos dorados?! ,vaya un poco ....exagerado ,Susan negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa algo avergonzada ¿Vergüenza ajena?  
  
El muchacho al que todos llamaban "Blaise" o "Zabini" ,sonrío otra vez ,esta vez en una clara mueca de desdén por la chica ,y paso un brazo por la espalda al muchacho que tenia al lado que no era ni mas ni menos que Harry Potter ,el chico pareció cortarse ante la forma tan "amistosa" con la que le había cogido Zabini ,y se sonrojo ligeramente provocando ciertas risas de algunos chicos  
  
Los dos chicos con aspecto robótico de el lado de Harry les miraban con sendas bocas abiertas como si ellos también quisieran tener al chico de gafas y ojos verdes cogido ,y la chica de al lado del tal Zabini les dirigía miradas con el ceño fruncido ,estaba claro que había sido apartada del lado del chico y no parecía muy contenta con ello ,mas ahora que Potter levantaba tanta expectación entre todos .  
  
-Vaya Zabinni pensé que serias la ultima persona en el mundo ,en admitir ,que eres gay .  
  
Se levantaron risas por el comentario ,enseguida se sofocaron al darse cuenta de que no era un comentario de broma sino mas bien hiriente y hecho con bastante mala leche ,Harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas y bajo la cabeza avergonzado tratando de quitarse la molesta mano de Zabinni de la espalda ,pero este no tenia intención de quitarla ,su cara perdió la sonrisa boba que tenia y se convirtió en una mueca desafiante tratando de distinguir quien había hecho el comentario .No tuvo que buscar mucho  
  
-Aunque de ti ya me lo hubiera esperado -murmuro con socarronería otra vez .  
  
Las miradas de los Slytherin y de los Ravenclaw que seguían la conversación se volvieron hacia el chico rubio sentado al lado de Hanah ,el tal Malfoy ,trato Hermione de recordar su nombre ,el que se había mostrado disgustado de ir a Ravenclaw ,los ojos fríos grises no expresaban emociones ,la boca curvada en una sonrisa divertida de que todo el mundo reparara en el ,y las manos apretadas en un gesto de ira ,cuantas emociones encontradas ....  
  
El tal Zabinni al ver quien había lanzado el comentario sonrió con malicia y sus ojos destellaron sorpresa al encontrarse con el chico rubio ,vio que la chica de al lado de Zabinni miraba a Malfoy muy sorprendida ,sin duda debía de conocerle muy bien ,Zabinni soltó a Harry que se apresuro a separarse del chico y miro a Malfoy animado .  
  
-Vaya ,vaya ,vaya .....¿Draco Malfoy sentado con los Ravenclaw? -se oyeron risas apagadas en Slytherin ,Draco perdió su sonrisa ,la situación se le escapaba de las manos ,frunció el ceño ,una mueca, de irritación -¿Iras corriendo a llorar a tu papa?- de rabia -Pobre Draco Malfoy que no ha ido a nuestra casa y se ha quedado con las ratas de Ravenclaw -algunos Ravenclaw dirigieron miradas iracundas a Zabinni al oírse insultados , de ira -Y que hará tu papa ,Draco? ,¿Castigara al hijito mortifago? - de furor....  
  
Hermione vio como los puños de Draco estaban tan cerrados que se había hecho heridas en las palmas ,como la mirada del chico se volvía irascible como mordía el labio en un intento de refrenar las ganas de cerrar la boca a Zabinni ,Hermione no supo si esque el otro chico no vio el aspecto tan amenazador de Malfoy a punto de comenzar a repartir bofetadas ,o era que le encantaba jugar con fuego ,Zabinni se levanto con una sonrisa ,estaba disfrutando encendiendo al impasible chico .  
  
-Así que crees que soy gay? -dijo con sarcasmo , se levanto de la mesa y la bordeo ,hasta llegar al lado de la de Ravenclaw ,se acerco al lado de Hanah y de un manotazo la hecho a un lado ,esta le miro entre enfadada y confusa de lo que estaba sucediendo ,toda la atención tanto de Ravenclaw como de Slytherin estaba puesta en ellos dos ,Zabinni se sentó al lado de Malfoy que le miraba con una ira profunda ,Hermione se pregunto cuanto tardaría el rubio en darle un puñetazo .  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que en el Gran comedor estaba callado ,ya no se oían ni las conversaciones de Gryffindor ni las de Hufflepuff ,en una rápida mirada detrás suyo vio que las cabezas de los estudiantes estaban todas vueltas hacia lo que sucedía entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin y mas cercanamente entre Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni ,incluso los profesores miraban con atención la escena algunos de ellos varita en mano para refrenar maldiciones masivas .  
  
-¿Así que crees que soy gay? -de nuevo pregunto Zabinni ,atrayendo la atención de Hermione de vuelta a la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente suyo, entonces exploto ,el puño de Draco fue directo a la boca de Zabinni ,se oyó un grito común entre algunas chicas .  
  
Plac!!  
  
Fue detenido limpiamente por la mano de Zabinni ,algo mas alto y mas musculoso que el chico ,Zabinni no pareció muy atento de devolverle el golpe ,que le había dejado la palma rosada ,aquel Draco a pesar de ser delgadito tampoco tenia tan poca fuerza como parecía ,la cara de Zabinni se convirtió en una sonrisa irónica ,la de Malfoy se contorsiono en la mas pura ira contra el chico .  
  
-No me vayas de duro ,rubito -le dijo suavemente -¿Y si fuera gay crees que no me sentiría atraído hacia ti? -fue un susurro .  
  
Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido ,¿Que pretendía hacer con el? ,la sonrisa de Zabinni se volvió maliciosa ,con la otra mano ,la que no tenia cogida la mano de Draco ,llevo esta hasta el mentón del chico agarrándole con fuerza para que no pudiera volver su cara ,le acaricio suavemente la mejilla clavándole la uñas ,dejándole marcas rojas ,Draco detuvo la respiración ,sus ojos miraron alrededor confundidos ,impresionados ,notaba un nudo en el estomago ,la sensación de ira contra Zabinni ...¿No se le ocurriría? ,su mente quedo en blanco en cuanto el chico paso un dedo sobre los labios de Draco ,Draco fijo los ojos aterrorizado en Zabinni ,al instante Zabinni se acerco tanto a Draco que sintió la respiración del chico y el fuerte olor de la colonia que usaba ,lo ultimo que Draco pudo ver antes que el chico le besara suavemente y jugueteara con sus labios , fue a Snape ,jefe Slytherin ,levantándose de la mesa de profesores .  
  
Se oyó un grito ahogado en cuanto Zabinni había besado a Draco ,Zabinni tenia los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa mientras besaba al rubio ,este tenia una mirada horrorizada en la cara ,al instante del beso algunos Slytherins soltaron sonoras carcajadas ,una chica no muy fea parecía a punto de llorar, los Ravenclaw miraban con asombro ,la mano de Draco liberada de la de Zabinni se elevo levemente .  
  
Plaf!!!  
  
La mano de Draco cruzo la cara de Zabinni en un sonoro manotazo ,el manotazo fue tan fuerte que termino con el beso al instante al apartar la cara Zabinni ,la sorpresa inicial fue remplazada con una sonrisa ladina ,se llevo la mano a la cara donde le había quedado la marca de la mano de Draco ,este se había levantado tan enfadado que temblaba de rabia ,los ojos desencajados ,la boca apretada .En un gesto de asco se restregó la mano por la boca quitándose el sabor del beso .  
  
-Vaya -repuso Zabinni con una sonrisa que podía ser tomada por encantadora -No besas nada mal Draco -se paso la lengua sobre los labios ,Hermione cerro fuertemente los ojos ,ante el asco que le producía la acción del chico -Rectifico ...besas de mied...  
  
Antes de que terminara la frase se oyó otra sonora bofetada ,Hermione abrió los ojos ,la otra mejilla de Zabinni había sido golpeada con fuerza por Draco de nuevo ,se hoyo un revuelo de túnicas ,los profesores corrían hacia el grupo ,algunos con la cara contraída de sorpresa ,otro como aquel hombre vestido de negro con caras severas .  
  
-Cariño ,¿Esque no te ha gustado? -pregunto Zabinni ,respaldado por las risas de los Slytherins ,se llevo la mano a la otra mejilla ,pero seguía sonriendo pese a que se notaba que le debía de doler la cara .  
  
Horrorizada contemplo como Draco volvió a abofetearle (Le va a matar!!!! XDD) ,esta vez fue tan fuerte que Zabinni perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo ,miro a Draco ,tenia una mirada de loco en la cara ,la primera vez que sus ojos expresaban algo ,miro a Zabinni mientras este se levantaba aparatosamente echándose hacia atrás ,el chico perdió la sonrisa y parecía a punto de pegar al rubio .  
  
-¡¡Por el amor del cielo señor Malfoy ,señor Zabinni!! -la voz aunque preocupada ,sonó autoritaria .  
  
Los profesores habían llegado hasta donde estaba Draco y Zabinni ,este ultimo se había sentado en el banco de Slytherin tocándose la bofetada ,donde ya le comenzaba a salir morad (Una bofetada deja moretón?? ,da igual xDD) ,la profesora McGonagall ,el hombre de negro al que algunos murmuraron ,"Profesor Snape" ,el jefe de Slytherin ,recordó Hermione haber leído sobre el en "La historia de Hogwarts" ,el hombre se acerco a Zabinni y comenzó a preguntarle cosas en voz baja mirando de soslayo a Draco .  
  
-Joder ...vaya escenita ,como para escribirla -rompió el silencio Susan ,miraba fijamente donde la profesora McGonagall parecía estar riñendo a Draco ,aunque este tenia cara de impasibilidad y miraba fijamente el suelo ,con preocupación .  
  
-Creía que le mataba -dijo Hanah con una sonrisa ,al ver las caras de interrogación de Hermione y Susan aclaro -Cuando se le ha tirado encima .  
  
Susan soltó una risita ,mirando a Draco que ahora daba los argumentos a la profesora McGonagall ,con tal de que el chico no viera que se reían de el .  
  
-No hace gracia Susan -murmuro Hermione seria ,mirando fijamente a Draco que miraba atentamente como Snape le decía algo ,Susan se volvió hacia Hermione extrañada esperando que esta le contestara porque no hacia gracia ,pero Hermione miraba fijamente donde ahora Draco parecía estar discutiendo alguna tergiversa en los hechos narrados por Zabinni ,entonces sonrió .  
  
-Ah ,perdona ...no sabia que el chico y....-hizo una señal con los dedos bastante esclarecedora ,Hanah negó con una sonrisa la cabeza y para Hermione fue como si le hubieran echado un vaso de agua fría ,se volvió violentamente hacia Susan mirándola con dureza .  
  
-Yo no digo eso -aclaro ante la sonrisa incrédula de Susan - No me atrae lo mas mínimo ,es solo que ....bueno ,no esta bien reírse de que los demás se pelen -dijo al final ,asintió sus propias palabras como si no se las acabase de creer .  
  
-Ya ya -dijo Susan poco convencida .  
  
Hermione abría la poca para contestar a Susan ,pero Hanah no la escucho primero consciente de que ninguna de las dos se echaría atrás ,paso su mirada a través del Gran Comedor ,se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de alumnos comenzaban a abandonar el comedor dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios ,la mesa de Gryffindor era la que mas vacía estaba ,con solo algunos de séptimo o rezagados de otros cursos charlando animadamente ,vio como una fila de alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff se levantaba siendo guiados por un chico a través de las puertas del gran comedor oyéndole gritar que les conducía a los dormitorios ,¡Era cierto! ,pensó ellas aun no sabían donde estaba el dormitorio de Ravenclaw y sin la ayuda del prefecto ,les costaría bastante encontrarlo ,miro alrededor de la mesa buscando a compañeros de primero .....no reconoció a ninguno ....genial habían perdido la fila de los de primero .¿Como encontrarían los dormitorios ahora? .  
  
Se volvió hacia Hermione y Susan que parecían estar discutiendo la una contra la otra ,de la pelea el tema había derivado a la comida y el bollo ...  
  
-Disculpadme -las dos callaron mirando a Hanah ,esta les sonrió tratando de suavizar la conversación -No es por molestar una conversación tan agradable ...pero...hemos perdido la fila de alumnos de primero .  
  
Hermione se sorprendió ,miro alrededor de la mesa ,pero aparte de algunos alumnos de otros cursos ,no quedaba ninguno de los alumnos de primero que habían sido sorteados para las casas ,descontando a Malfoy que seguía discutiendo con los profesores ,después se volvió hacia Susan enfadada .  
  
-Genial ,por tus ganas de "hablar" ,nos hemos perdido la fila que lleva hasta los dormitorios ...¿Como los encontramos ahora? .  
  
Susan se encogió de hombros ,Hermione dio un suspiro de irritación ,como le fastidiaba que los demás no fueran tan pendientes como ella ,se volvió hacia Hanah que seguía mirado por si quedaba alguno de primero .  
  
-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto mirando a Hanah -¿Preguntamos a alguien?  
  
Hermione se había levantado crispada y se dirigía dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor con una mirada alterada ,no le gustaba eso de no haber seguido las normas a la perfección ,pues sabia que su deber era seguir al prefecto que las llevaría hasta los dormitorios ,Hanah se levanto a su vez con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Hermione .  
  
-Puedes preguntar si quieres ,pero no creo que ella quiera esperarse-dijo señalando hacia Hermione que había reducido el paso ,como si las esperase se dirigió a la carrera hacia donde estaba Hermione que ya había abandonado el comedor -Con un poco de suerte pillaremos a los de primero -dijo antes de salir por la puerta  
  
Con un suspiro derrotista Susan se levanto limpiándose las migas de la falda que cayeron al suelo ,salto sobre el asiento y se arreglo la túnica ,antes de dirigirse con sus dos amigas hoyo el veredicto de la profesora McGonagall que continuaba reteniendo a Malfoy y Zabinni " En ese caso tanto el uno como el otro reaccionaron de manera poco adulta ,cinco puntos menos para cada casa" ...¿Ya comenzaban perdiendo puntos? ,no le dio tiempo a pensarlo antes de salir a la carrera por la puerta para pillar a Hermione y Hanah  
  
  
  
N.De la pesada la Autora xDD  
  
¿Que tarde mucho en escribir? ,nooooo verdad??? .  
  
Seis Reviewss *Me seco las lagrimas * Sniff Sniff  
  
Wilbur : Nooo no me denuncies por favor ,que yo soy una de las sospechosas habituales ...hmmm...¿Porque me quieres denunciar? ,a mas que tu eres un de mis escritoras preferidas (Junto con Nimph ,Perdida ,y Maika ...tengo mas pero no me acuerdo del nombre ) no me hagas esto!!!!  
  
Maika Yugi : Me ha dao curiosidad tu nombre ...¿Ta sacao de Fushigi Yuugi? Esque se parece al de la Miaka ...en fin déjame . Ravenclaw es muy maja la casa ,a mas que me encantan los colores ...a mi también me toca siempre allí en los test o esa o Hufflepuff ,no tengo madera de Slytheriana ni de Gryffindor  
  
Perdida : * Ines se quita el sombrero * Una de las mejores reviews que he leído nunca ...de las ma largas ...y de las mas criticas .Francamente yo también pienso que la Rowling tiene algo contra los Ravenclaw xDD ..solo sale la ChoCha (Cho Chang) y ya ves que ejemplo de casa da .Te juro y perjuro que yo no pongo a Pansy gorda ,es mas yo también creo que es guapa ,pero la historia se narra desde los ojos de Draco ,para el Pansy es gorda (Creo que necesito un psicólogo) .Lo de "pansy llevaba cuatro años seduciendo a Draco" ,esque mi hermana me dijo que seria graciosa la escena de una Pansy pequeñita ligando con un Draco en pañales (Ya ves la locura es hereditaria) .Hay una cosa que me ha preocupado de tu review que es lo de personajes estereotipado ,eso también me da mucha rabia a mi y he tratado de hacer todo lo posible para que no me pase ¿Crees que lo he logrado? .... Por cierto me encanta tu historia slash de Harry / Draco xD Si chica si ,Lisa y demás están en Ravenclaw ,ya veras lo pesadas que son .  
  
Snmh :Mi fan acérrimo xDD ,o casi ,muchas gracias pos postear en mis dos historias ...te prometo que seguiré la otra cuando termine esta ...  
  
REVIEWS REVIEWS POR FAVOR * Arrodillándome delante de los lectores Pateticaaaaa*  
  
(Fuera de tema : Alguien ha visto la escena suprimida de pociones de la peli ,me encanta la risa del Draco xD)  
  
No os asustéis cuando la leías ,si tenias idea de dejar review ,hacerlo antes de leerla ,después a lo mejor se os van las ganas  
  
Bueno si tarde es porque me constaba que me llegara la inspiración para este capitulo ,al final ha salido totalmente diferente de como quería que saliera ,siempre me pasa igual ,luego escribiendo se me ocurren ideas (Pq os contare mi vida ...a vosotros os interés el Fanfic)  
  
En fin ....hmmm ¿Algo que comentar del capitulo? Si claro ,primero de todo me he dado cuenta de que tanto Hanah como Susan no son de Ravenclaw *Ines se golpea contra la pantalla del ordenador * Lo sientooooooo ,fue culpa mía ...bueno ahora ya no las cambio :P * Pues para que pides perdón??*  
  
Otra cosa ,se que los personajes parece que tengas mas de 11 años ...no puedo pensar de ellos de otra manera ,es por eso que el Draco se lía a ostias * Las cambiao la personalidad asesina!!! * ,No! Os equivocáis ...un poquillo ...pero esque ¿Cuantas veces hemos visto al Draco en el libro para saber toooda su verdadera personalidad? Solo sabemos que es un cabron buenoorro xDDDD ,pos yo creo que el Draco se ha intentao controlar pero que al final ha estallado ,frialdad casi absoluta ,además ¿Que no os ha molao la escena de las ostias? * Nooo * ...sniff sniff ,soy una fracasa ....mas cosas ....  
  
Ah si : próximo capitulo ,las tres marías conocen nuevos amigos ,clase de vuelo (Y el Draco no entra en el equipo) ,clase de pociones y.... Harry vs Draco  
  
Futuros capítulos ,el Draco hace amigos ,asesinatos ,sexo ,advierto ahora ,violaciones ( si mente enferma que tengo xDDD ) si no os mola o os creéis que esto en un Fanfic de niños buenos ,pos no lo es .Diréis que son crios de 11 años ...pos....hmmm....hacer como yo y echarle imaginación pensar que tienen mas pero han comenzado Hogwarts * Mira que eres rara *  
  
Gracias por escuchar mis idas de olla  
  
*Se cierra el telón * 


	3. Pasadizos a Medianoche

CAPITULO 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pasadizos de medianoche  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hermione? -la voz cuidosa de Hanah .  
  
La chica que caminaba decididamente ,como si supiera a donde ir ,no se volvió hacia sus dos compañeras ,Susan y Hanah que caminaban a trompicones tratando de seguir el paso de su amiga .  
  
-¿Que?-pregunto Hermione sin volverse ,con una voz que indicaba cansancio ,y que mas valía la peña irse con cuidado de no conseguir que Hermione se enfadase .  
  
-Hmmm....-Hanah medito la manera mas correcta de formular la pregunta -Este....¿Sabes si este es el camino correcto a la sala común? -pregunto al fin .  
  
Hermione asintió fuertemente con lo cual todo el pelo se agito ,Hanah miro a Susan que caminaba a su lado y se encogió de hombros ,Susan hizo rodar los ojos desesperada ,y tuvo que hacer un extraño movimiento para intercalar un movimiento teatral con los brazos y el continuo paso al subir las escaleras .Hanah le devolvió una sonrisa y después se acerco a la barandilla y miro hacia arriba ,tratando de vislumbrar el final de las escaleras que subían y subían y no parecían tener otra función que la de llegar al tejado .  
  
Se apresuro para no perder su paso respecto el de Hermione y Susan ,que andaban deprisa ,al alcanzarlas se acerco a Susan .  
  
-No parece que estas escaleras lleven a ningún lado -murmuro Hanah tratando de que no le oyera la enfadada Hermione .  
  
Pero Susan no parecía estar tanto por la labor ,se irguió enfadada y se llevo las manos en jarras luciendo una mueca de superioridad .  
  
-Ja!-espero a que Hermione se volviera luciendo el ceño fruncido ,entonces adoptando un aire de supremacía ,continuo -Te lo he dicho -señalo a Hermione con el dedo y esta se limito a cruzarse de brazos levantando una ceja -Te dije que estas escaleras no eran el camino a la sala de Ravenclaw -Hermione pareció a punto de decir algo pero fue callada inmediatamente por Susan -No...no me contestes ...se que tengo la razón ....te lo había dicho desde el principio ,estas escaleras no llevan a ningún lado .  
  
Hermione sonrió ,al parecer si Hanah esperaba que se enfadase ante el comentario de Susan ,esta no lo hizo ,la sonrisa era claramente una irónica sonrisa .  
  
-¿Has terminado?-pregunto con impaciencia ,Susan sin acabar de comprender la reacción de Hermione que ni se había enfadado ,ni nada de lo que esperaba asintió ,esta soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta continuando subiendo escaleras sin siquiera pararse a oír los quejidos de Susan .  
  
-Arghhhhh -exclamo esta exasperada apresurándose a coger a Hermione ,al tenerla a cierta distancia se detuvo de nuevo cogiendose el costado ,tratando de aliviar el flato ,estaba claro que Susan no tenia vena deportista -Te he dicho -dijo como si Hermione no fuera capaz de entenderla y hablando entre jadeos -Que vamos mal  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió subiendo la escalera en una clara pose de chulería ,Hanah ,que se había apoyado a la barandilla mientras contemplaba la escena ,tratando de recuperar el aliento ,pensó que la chica ya sabia que iban mal ,tan solo que no quería admitir su propio error ,y que tal vez tratara de buscar unas escaleras que descendieran para acallar a Susan ,sin tener que admitir que esta tenia razón ...también era bastante orgullosa Hermione ,sonrió levemente como si hubiera recordado una persona pero sus ojos seguían igual de fríos que cuando no lo hacia ,no era un recuerdo agradable .  
  
Tenia frió ,la noche cerrada había caído hacia poco y el frió se mezclaba con el aire caliente de Hogwarts a través de las vidrieras del castillo ,trato de arrebujarse en la túnica de la escuela ,aunque esta desde luego ,poco calor podría darle ,ya que era de suave lino mas adecuado al verano ,aunque le ayudo a calentarse un poco ,las piernas las tenia congeladas ...esto de que el uniforme no pudiera ser con pantalones ....las faldas le helaban las piernas ....además estaba cansada y somnolienta ,hacia mas de media hora que tenia que estar durmiendo y sin embargo estaba a punto de congelarse tras mas de una hora dando tumbos por el castillos .  
  
Vio como Hermione y Susan ,esta ultima subiendo a regañadientes y a cada paso metiendose con las decisiones de Hermione ,se perdían de vista así que se apresuro a seguirlas subiendo mas rápida las escaleras y reprimiendo un bostezo ,algunos cuadros ,que como se había dado cuenta se movían ,las miraron sorprendidos ,evidentemente los lienzos se debían preguntar que hacían tres estudiantes de primer curso por esos pasillos en plena noche .  
  
Una mujer mayor ,retratada con cara de claro orgullo que lucia una mirada severa se inclino sobre el marco de su cuadro para hablar con su vecina una vieja con tantas arrugas que parecía el tronco de un árbol y con mirada sospechosa ,parecían hablar muy escandalizadas ,hoyo que una de ellas la llamaba moviendo una mano verdosa con pústulas "Muchacha ,Muchacha" ,Hanah tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asco y literalmente echar a correr con la ligera sospecha de que la vieja bruja saldría del cuadro y la perseguiría ,le recordó a la vieja que había en la entrada del tren de la bruja cuando había ido de pequeña con sus ....padres y que le había dado en la cabeza con la vieja escoba ....trato de recordar las caras de sus padre s...le era inútil ,inútil y doloroso ....al instante dejo de correr ,también era ridículo pensar que una pintura saldría del cuado a perseguirla ,aunque estando en ese colego quien sabia .  
  
Miro hacia arriba ,esperando haber alcanzado a Hermione y Susan ,si las chicas no habían dejado el paso exagerado que llevaba ,una para alejarse de la otra y la otra para perseguirla (Que ironía ,pensó) no las podría alcanzar ,ella no era tampoco muy dada al deporte ,se llevo una mano al estomago reprimiendo el dolor del flato ,se alegro de que al menos estuvieran paradas .  
  
Subió el ultimo tramo de escaleras hasta ver donde se habían detenido Hermione y Susan ,las escaleras que habían subido terminaban justo ahí ,donde debía de estar otro tramo de ellas había solo frió muro ,una suave luz dorada iluminaba el rellano que dejaban las escaleras y había un largo pasadizo que se extendía ,el pasadizo como alcanzo a ver era totalmente oscuro iluminado muy levemente por la luz que entraba de unas vidrieras de colores azulados lo que daba al pasadizo un aire tétrico .  
  
Al llegar al rellano que contaba únicamente con la estatua de una severa bruja ,que se parecía a la del retrato ,se dejo caer pesadamente contra la barandilla de la escalera ,Hermione estaba de pie ante el tenebroso pasadizo negro con los brazos en jarra ,lo que podía parecer un signo de chulería al haber llegado a un sitio ,pero era sin duda cansancio al estar de espaldas no le veía la cara ,Susan estaba sentada apoyando la cabeza en sus manos ,sobre el pedestal de la escultura de la bruja y como se dio cuenta Hanah tenia un expresión de supremacía en la cara .  
  
-Ja!-exclamo ,empleando un tono de prepotencia ,no espero a que Hermione la mirara para continuar -Lo sabia ,lo sabia -se levanto y señalo a Hermione con el dedo índice claramente provocador -Nos hemos perdido .  
  
Hermione soltó una risita ,como si todo hubiera sido un juego y ella claramente hubiera perdido .  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-interrumpió Hanah ,viendo que Hermione parecía a punto de estallar en un ataque de cólera y que Susan no estaba en el mejor de sus humores ,tratando de poner calma .  
  
Susan se volvió hacia ella ,y se encogió de hombros ,después se encamino hacia la barandilla de la escalera y miro hacia abajo .  
  
-Volver a bajar supongo -dijo .  
  
Se oyó un suspiro de abatimiento proveniente de Hermione que se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus dos compañeras ,tenia una mirada de agotamiento y cansancio ,Hanah supuso que se estaba durmiendo ,y que estaba cansadísima ,dejo caer los hombros pesadamente ,en un gesto de desfallecimiento ,Susan la miro con suspicacia ,esperando que le dirigiera algún comentario hiriente ,pero al notar la mirada de cansancio de Hermione noto que la chica estaba cansada incluso para dirigirle algún comentario hiriente y noto su propio cansancio que había estado tratando de evitar ,noto el frió del ambiente que le hacia arrebujarse en su túnica en la búsqueda de calor ,tampoco ella tenia ganas de discutir .  
  
-Hemos tardado una media hora subiendo -dijo Hermione -e íbamos corriendo -añadió recordando que cuando habían tomado el camino ,para llegar antes habían comenzado a correr ,aunque después ya agotadas lo habían dejado -Ahora con el cansancio supongo que tardaremos algo mas ...para cuando lleguemos abajo serán -consulto el reloj de muñeca -las doce de la noche .  
  
Miro a Susan y Hanah a la espera de sus decisión ,ambas se miraron y no hicieron falta palabras ,para acordar de que ese no era un buen camino ,incluso si llegaban abajo y volvían al Gran Comedor ,nadie podría ayudarles y si se encontraban con un profesor ....bueno ,los mas seguro era que les descontase puntos y les dejase donde estaban sin darles un consejo .Susan se dirigió al lado de Hermione .  
  
-¿Y que sugieres?-se cruzo de brazos con desconfianza ,porque hasta ahora los consejos de Hermione parecían tener una eficacia nula  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros  
  
-Si no podemos bajar ,y es evidente que no podemos subir -dijo mirando el frió muro que impedía su ascensión -Lo mejor será ir por el medio -y dicho esto se volvió hacia el largo pasadizo oscuro iluminado por la tenue luz de unas vidrieras .  
  
-¿¡Que?!-gruño Susan ,miro a su vez hacia el pasadizo y después a Hermione,- Que nos metamos en ese pasillo ....-Hermione asintió -Estas loca? -Hermione frunció el ceño murmurando un " Que tiene de malo?" ,Susan abrió la boca sorprendida -Además de que el pasillo no parece servir mas que para meter miedo ,¿Has visto donde acaba? .  
  
-¿Ese es todo el problema?-pregunto Hermione comenzando a enfadarse ,estaba cansada ,congelada y no tenia ni ganas ni humor de comenzar a discutir con Susan ,que no veía que no había otra solución?.  
  
Susan se encogió de hombros y se cruzo de brazos .  
  
-Ya puedes meterte ya ,que yo pienso quedarme aquí hasta que llegue alguien -dijo con presunción y acto seguido se desplomo de cansancio sentada de nuevo en el pedestal de la estatua .  
  
-Pues muy bien quédate aquí hasta que te encuentre Snape -dijo Hermione entre dientes y ya irritada ,porque Susan tenia que discutir TODO lo que ella decidida y además sin dar otra solución .....mas aun muerta de cansancio como estaba se adentro en el oscuro pasillo -Ojala te congeles -siseo entre dientes ,aunque con el tono justo para que Susan la oyera y frunciera el ceño .  
  
Hanah se quedo mirando la escena con una ligera sonrisa de entretenimiento ,cualquiera diría que Susan y Hermione no habían protagonizado juntas una comedia ,no le gustaba mucho el pasadizo donde Hermione ya se había adentrado ,pero si no quedaba otra solución ....suspiro abatida y se encamino tras Hermione no sin antes detenerse al lado de Susan que seguía sentada en el pedestal de la estatua con una mueca de orgullo .  
  
-¿No vas a venir?-le pregunto viendo que Susan no hacia amagos de levantarse y seguirlas .  
  
-No ,¿Para que? -dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Hanah ,que mostraban un azul helado ,se dio cuenta de que su voz había tomado un tono triste ,y se apresuro a encontrar un comentario gracioso -¿Para que Hermione acabe tirandónos por una ventana?  
  
Hanah sonrió entre dientes ,y Susan suspiro al ver que de nuevo sus ojos parecían volver a la vida ,le molestaba el tono inerte que alcanzaban los ojos de Hanah ,dio otro suspiro de resignación y se levanto ,mirando hacia el pasadizo con desconfianza .  
  
-En fin ,si no morimos de congelación -dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma tratando de darse calor -Lo harán los monstruos que encontremos aquí dentro- dijo mientras apoyándose con una mano en la oscura pared reseguía el sonido de pasos de Hermione que resonaban contra el suelo de piedra .  
  
Hanah entro tras de ella echándole una mirada al recibidor que dejaban ,preguntándose si lo mejor no seria bajar por las escaleras ,en vez de ir por un corredor que parecía sacado una buena película de miedo ,aguzo los oídos para distinguir cualquier ruido extraño que llegara a ellos y se olvido del cansancio, la luz del recibidor se hacia mas lejana ,la única fuente de luz eran las tres ventanas con vidrieras del pasadizo ,que impregnaban el corredor de una antinatural luz lechosa ,la luz de la luna ,los únicos ruidos que se percibían eran los pasos de Hermione y Susan ,sumado a los suyos ....algo le rozo el pie y se asusto ,miro alrededor ,para luego descubrir que era simplemente la túnica de Susan ,dio un suspiro de tranquilidad ,y noto una suave brisa fresca que rozaba sus tobillos ,alguna obertura en el pasadizo ,que filtraba el aire de la noche ...........  
  
Oyó un ligero gotear ...¿Agua? ,sintió el suave remor de mas pasos ...se estaba poniendo paranoica perdida ,se obligo a tranquilizarse cuando creyó advertir voces ,cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarse ,dejo de oír las misteriosas voces y pasos ,solo era su imaginación ,al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que se estaban quedando apenas sin luz y comenzaba a perder de vista a Hermione ,la luz de las escaleras quedaba ya muy atrás ,como para que sirviera de algo ,y la única fuente de luz era la de las dos ventanas que con su luz blanquecina ,impregnaban el pasadizo de misteriosas sombras ,que jugaban malas pasadas a la imaginación .  
  
Continuaron caminando en silencio ,hasta llegar a las ventanas que filtraban la luz ,Hanah se dio cuenta de que el aire que le acariciaba y que antes le había sorprendido provenía de ellas ,ya que una de ellas estaba entornada dejando entrar el aire suave ,acariciante de la noche .  
  
Hermione se apoyo en el antepecho de la ventana ,parecía cansada ,e insegura el aire de la noche le acaricio suavemente el cabello ondeándolo y enredándoselo aun mas ,Hanah siguió su ejemplo apoyándose a sus vez ,se dio cuenta de que estaba mas cansada de lo que creía ,la brisa de la noche jugó con su cabellos ,como si los dedos de una mano se mezclaran con su pelo jugueteando con el ,abrió un poco mas la ventana dejando correr mas aire y permitiendo ver el paisaje ,tras los vidrios se perfilo a lo lejos el lago de Hogwarts ,con el agua como una carpa dorada ,creyó distinguir un movimiento anormal del lago ¿El calamar gigante? ...no estuvo segura ,le distrajo la suavidad del agitarse de las copas de los árboles del bosque oscuro .  
  
Un árbol en especial la distrajo ,se separaba de los demás del bosque ,era mucho mas grande que estos y con las ramas enormes de las que surgían mas ramas nudosas ,se agitaba de manera muy especial .....ah si! ,el Sauce Boxeador ,algo de el había leído ,era extraño porque parecía que bailase una extraña danza .  
  
Vio que Hermione se inclinaba para mirar justo debajo de la ventana ,y que parecía muy sorprendida por lo que veía ,toco a Hanah suavemente en el hombro .  
  
-Mira -dijo señalando hacia abajo .  
  
Hanah se acerco mas hacia la ventana y miro ,vio la propia pared de los muros de Hogwarts ,debían de estar en el quinto piso ...vio la hierba del césped moverse ,y vio que era lo que le señalaba Hermione ,alguien caminaba por la larga extensión de césped ,hacia crujir el césped bajo sus pasos ,era una figura ,alta ,por lo tanto o era un estudiante de los últimos cursos o un profesor ,llevaba una larga y negra túnica ,y vio como la cetrina piel palidecía a la luz de la luna en cuanto abandonaba las sombras .  
  
-Snape -observo Hermione en cuanto el misterioso profesor de Hogwarts se dio la vuelta siendo iluminado por la luna e hizo un gesto a alguien ,de entre las sombras del castillo apareció un muchacho de cabellos castaños ,y con una larga capa negra ,sobre la túnica ,que ondeaba al viento lo que le daba un cierto aire misterioso ,caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con desánimo hacia donde el profesor le esperaba ,al llegar a su lado se dio la vuelta de modo que le vieron la cara .  
  
-Zabinni -murmuro por lo bajo Hanah ,sin darse cuenta el cansancio había desaparecido ,para dejar baso a la agitación que le producía el contemplar aquella escena ,como si fuera un gran misterio ,a su lado Hermione asistió tan concentrada como ella ,también había reconocido al Slytherin que había besado a aquel tal Draco Malfoy ¡Y hablando del rey de Roma!  
  
Otra figura abandono las sombras del castillo acercándose hacia donde Snape y Zabinni esperaban ,el primero con cara severa ,y un leve brillo de animación en la media sonrisa que mostraba y el segundo con cara de aborrecimiento ,el cuanto la luna le baño de luz ,esta reflejo el cabello rubio platino ...sin duda Draco Malfoy ,este no llevaba capa sino que vestia sencillamente con la túnica de Hogwarts ,y por la manera de andar parecía tan enfadado como Zabinni ,en cuanto llego al lado de el profesor Snape ,este no dijo nada y comenzó a andar en dirección a donde se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de madera que despedía humo por una chimenea ,al lado del bosque oscuro ,enseguida se perdieron entre las sombras .  
  
-Les han castigado -dijo Hermione que por mas que se esforzaba mirando a través de la ventana no alcanzaba a ver las figuras de el profesor y los dos alumnos ,al no conseguirlos se dejo caer sobre el antepecho -Se lo tienen bien merecido ,por hacernos perder puntos antes de comenzar las clases .  
  
Hanah sonrió levemente y también apoyo su cabeza entre los brazos ,dejando que el cansancio la cogiera por unos momentos y cerrando suavemente los ojos .  
  
-Ha sido culpa de ese tal Zabinni -dijo molesta ,después sonrió levemente -Mirra que besar a un chico -no le hacia falta abrir los ojos para saber que la cara de Hermione se había animado con una ligera sonrisa .  
  
-Disculparme señoras ,pero no es por nada ,no deberíamos salir de aquí -la voz de Susan sonó cortante y bastante harta de ver a sus compañeras dedicándose a contemplar chicos a través de la noche .  
  
Hanah se volvió a mirarla ,estaba apoyada en la pared contraria de las ventanas con los brazos cruzados y golpeando suavemente el suelo con el pie ,la luz de la luna le daba directamente en la cara ,mostrando unos cansados ojos ,la boca ligeramente curvada en una sonrisa ,se estaba hartando de esperar ,y tenia mas sueño que nunca .  
  
Hermione se levanto suavemente ,estirando los brazos y sonrió a Hanah que la imitaba para ponerse en camino ,comenzaron a andar de nuevo dejando atrás a las ventanas y con ello a su única fuente de luz en el pasadizo que parecía prolongarse infinitamente ,Hermione andaba primera ,Susan detrás y por ultimo Hanah ,que seguía atenta a cualquier ruido extraño que oyeran ,la luz iba desapareció a medida que se adentraban al pasadizo ,aunque nadie quería ser la primera en dar la alarma ,oyó que los pasos de Hermione perdían seguridad y que ahora parecía dudar donde poner el pie .  
  
Hanah se vio obligada a extender los brazos para no chocar contra las paredes y saber por donde iban ,además de mantener alerta de no perder a Susan ,oyeron un lamento de Hermione ,seguido de una expresión malsonante .  
  
-¿Hermione?-pregunto Hanah ,que a causa de la oscuridad no veía que le pasaba a su compañera que lideraba la marcha ,trato de asirse a Susan y la cogió de la túnica para no perderse .  
  
-Creo que hay una bifurcación del camino -anuncio Hermione con voz ligeramente preocupada .  
  
-¿Crees?-pregunto la voz de Susan que sonaba un par de pasos delante de Hanah ,esta alargo la mano y se asió de la túnica de Susan -Hay Hanah que te pasa? .  
  
-Por si me pierdo-dijo esta con una sonrisa aunque sus amigas no podían verla.  
  
Susan murmuro algo ininteligible ,algo sobre que si alguien creía que ella tenia complejo de brújula o linterna ,hoyo una suave risa de Hermione que sonó amargada .  
  
-¿Puedes ver algo ,si hay luz o así?-pregunto Susan ,se movió incomoda pues le molestaba tener la mano de Hanah cogida a la túnica ,porque le dificultaba movimientos ,así que con una mano busco la de Hanah y al tenerla la cogió .  
  
-¿Que haces Susan? ¿Te crees que soy el novio?-pregunto Hanah molesta soltándose la mano y frotándosela contra la túnica ,odiaba que la gente la cogiera de la mano y cosas así .  
  
-Pues no me cojas de la túnica -protesto esta  
  
-Callaos las dos!-dijo Hermione algo irritada ,parecía nerviosa de que no pudieran encontrar la salida ,de que no hubiera luz y de que además estuvieran cansadas y congeladas ,ambas ,Susan y Hanah ,se silenciaron al instante ,Hermione no estaba para muchas bromas ,se oyeron pasos apresurados ,los de la propia Hermione ,hoyo la respiración agitada y contenida de Susan y la suya propia ,consciente en el momento de que si no veían luz ,era que no había ninguna salida posible y lo mas seguro tendrían que dar media vuelta y volver a las escaleras ,una corriente helada le recordó que estaban en plena noche se abrazo a si misma tratando de darse calor . Hoyo los pasos de Hermione que se había adentrado un poco en uno de los pasillos ,se oían presurosos ,se silenciaron al instante en el que Hermione se reunió con ellas ,el aire pareció cortarse .  
  
-¿Y bien?-pregunto Susan ,esperando la contestación de Hermione .  
  
-No veo luz -murmuro esta decaída ,Hanah suspiro ,no sabia porque pero ya se había imaginado algo así -Corre aire por el pasillo ,pero parece larguísimo y no se donde acaba ,si tuviéramos una fuente de ...-la voz de detuvo ,como si algo hubiera pasado al instante por la cabeza de Hermione y le hubiera dado la solución -Pero que tonta soy! -se reprendió a si misma ,lo siguiente que oyeron fue el frufrú de la tela de la túnica de Hermione .  
  
-¿Que?-pregunto Susan tan extrañada como Hanah .  
  
-Aja!-dijo Hermione ,al haber encontrado algo -Lumos! -al instante se vio una pequeña chispa ,después la chispa creció hasta convertirse en luz ,una pequeña fuente de luz que ilumino vagamente las paredes del pasillo ,de color grisáceo y con la pintura saltada de la humedad ,el vasto suelo de piedra ,y los dos tenebrosos pasillos en los que se birfucaba el camino ,la cara de Hermione se ilumino con la luz ,mostrando una palidez inusual y el cabello mas despeinado que de costumbre ,también pudo ver a Susan con los ojos sorprendidos ,la luz parecía proceder de la varita que Hermione tenia sujeta entre los dedos .  
  
-¿Que?¿Que es eso?-pregunto Susan sorprendida señalando hacia la varita que emitía la luz blanca ,dotando el pasadizo de iluminación fantasmal .  
  
Hermione sonrió orgullosa de si misma .  
  
-Esto-y dio un golpecito a la varita ,que hizo que la luz tintinease -Es un hechizo que aprendí en casa ,en el libro de hechizos viene este conjuro muy útil .  
  
Hanah asintió ella también había dado un repaso a los libros de se año ,y se había mostrado muy interesada por los conjuros ,pero no había pensado en aprendérselos ni de buen trozo como había hecho Hermione ,esta sonreía con orgullo de haberlas sacado de un apuro .Hizo un gesto teatral con la mano moviendo la luz por todo el pasillo y se volvió hasta acercarse a uno de los pasadizos ,Susan se le acerco por detrás .  
  
-¿Has dicho que en uno salía aire?-pregunto ,Hermione se volvió hacia ella y asintió ,Hanah recordó aquella corriente de aire que le había acariciado ,se acerco a la entrada del pasadizo donde estaban sus amigas ,otra corriente de aire le agito el cabello -Eso solo puede querer decir que una de dos ,o hay una ventana o alguna puerta abierta -continuo Susan .  
  
Hermione asintió al igual que Hanah . -¿Entonces vamos por este?-pregunto señalando el pasillo alumbrándolo débilmente con lo que algunas paredes se iluminaron mostrando la pintura desconchada y una araña de cristal inutilizable colgada del techo ,totalmente fuera de tono con el pasadizo ,como si hubiera sobrado de algún sitio y la hubieran puesto ahí ,sin esperar contestación de sus amigas se interno en el oscuro pasadizo alumbrándolo a medida que avanzaba con la luz de la varita .  
  
Hanah y Susan no tardaron en seguirla ,adentrándose en el pasillo ,era un lugar sombrío y evidentemente caído en desuso ,las paredes estaban cargadas de humedad ,las telarañas cubrían parte del techo y algunas veces obligaban a una de las tres a agacharse para esquivarlas ,se oía un ligero goteo de agua en alguna parte ,y la luz de la varita de Hermione era tan antinatural que contribuya a hacer tenebroso el pasadizo .  
  
-Arghhhhh-exclamo Susan volviendo a desenredarse de otra telaraña ,Hanah la siguió agachándose para no rozarse con ella -Este pasadizo parece que hace años que nadie lo utiliza ¿De verdad crees que llega a alguna parte?  
  
Hermione se volvió hacia Susan ,la luz de la varita le daba en la cara y la hacia parecer tan pálida como un fantasma ,sus facciones mostraban dureza ,abrió la boca para contestar .  
  
-Ahhhhh -grito Susan entonces con una expresión aterrorizada en sus ojos levanto una pierna y se la restriego contra las manos como tratando de liberarla de algo -¿¡Que ha sido eso?! -grito asustada mirando hacia abajo .  
  
-¿El que?-pregunto Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho tras haber pegado un bote ante el grito de Susan ,apunto la varita hacia el suelo iluminando la vasta piedra pero nada mas .  
  
-No se algo muy frió me ha rozado el pie -dijo Susan ,contemplo la sonrisa socarrona de Hermione y la sonrisa avergonzada de Hanah ,frunció el ceño -No os riáis ,no he visto un fantasma .  
  
-Susan seguro -comenzó Hanah ,pero se silencio algo muy frió ,helado le había rozado entre las piernas ,sintió como se paralizaban ,no había sido otra corriente de aire sino algo mucho mas frió ,algo inerte ,se quedo silenciada notando la quemazón de las rodillas al haber sido rozadas por el frió helado ,vio que Hermione la miraba desconfiada y Susan inquietada ,Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero no la hoyo ,el frió esta vez la atravesó por el pecho ,helándole los pulmones ,faltándole el aire ,se llevo una mano a estos tratando de respirar ,alargo una mano para apoyarse a la pared respirando ,y con los ojos aterrorizados .  
  
-¿Hanah que?-pregunto Hermione asustada acercándose a ella ,pero también se quedo paralizada a medio camino ...ella también lo había notado la fría presencia ,pensó Hanah viendo el terror en los ojos de Hermione al reponerse -¿Que es eso?-grito asustada-¿¡Que ha sido eso?! -movió la varita de un lado a otro iluminando todo el pasadizo ,pero por mas que las paredes resplandecían al verse iluminadas no encontró nada .  
  
De repente y como si todo fuese obra de un mal bromista la luz se esfumo ,desapareció las paredes quedaron sumidas en las tinieblas y el pasadizo a su tranquila oscuridad ,se oyó la respiración agitada de Hermione ,un grito ahogado de Susan y un gritito procedente de Hanah .  
  
-¿Que?-la voz de Susan ,aterrada -¿Y la luz de la varita ,Hermione?-por el declive de la voz parecía al borde del llanto ante el temor que sentía .  
  
-No...no lo se!!-grito Hermione estremecida ,se oyeron unos golpecitos ,Hermione pegaba suavemente a la varita tratando de devolverle la luz ,los golpes se hicieron mas fuerte ,hasta que retumbaron en todo el pasillo como si fueran pasos .  
  
Aterrada Hanah se tapo las orejas ,no soportaba ese ruido como de pasos ,y otra vez aquella presencia se coló entre sus piernas helándoselas ,haciéndoselas sentir congeladas ,trago saliva débilmente ,trato de distinguir a sus compañeras ,y se seco con la manga unas traicioneras lagrimas ,con una mano estirada logro tocar una túnica .  
  
-Lumos!! Lumos!!-grito Hermione desesperada oyeron el entrechocar de la pared con la varita al agitar Hermione con demasiado ímpetu esta misma .  
  
-¿Ha..Hanah?-pregunto una voz ,la túnica que había agarrado era la de Susan noto que tenia todos los músculos en tensión y que su voz sonaba como un lamento con lo que se figuro que lloraba ,Hanah la tranquilizo levemente dándole golpecitos en el hombro ,oyó un suspiro de alivio de Susan -¿Hermione que le ha pasado a ese chisme?  
  
-No ...no lo se!! -grito la voz de Hermione visiblemente decepcionada con que su magia no le funcionase .  
  
Hanah se dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse y aun cogida a Susan alargo una mano a tientas buscando con esta a Hermione ,la cogió de un hombro con lo que la chica dio un saltito pero se tranquilizo y agarro a su vez la mano de Hanah le tendía ,esta distinguió la varita entre los dedos temblorosos de Hermione ,la asió fuertemente ,y paso un dedo por esta ,era muy nudosa ,demasiado nudosa ,y entonces distinguió una ..¿¡Rama?! ,la siguió y noto la textura de una ¿¡¡¡Hoja?!!!!  
  
-Hermione ,¡Es una rama de árbol!-grito asustada .  
  
-¿Como?-la voz de Hermione preocupada ,atemorizada ,oyó el frenético movimiento de la mando de Hermione analizando la varita y luego un grito de sorpresa que fue silenciado al instante por una aguda voz  
  
Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡!!!!  
  
Era unas carcajadas despiadadas ,que sonaban sin algún sentimiento aparente y que hacían paralizarse el aire ,noto como Susan la agarraba con fuerza del brazo y como Hermione se acercaba mas hacia ellas ,las carcajadas se prolongaron desde distintos ángulos .  
  
Ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡!!!  
  
Las tres se arrebujaron contra la pared ,noto como se le erizaba el vello ,ante la aparente sequedad de la voz y entonces una chispa ...justo enfrente suyo ,la chispa al igual que había pasado con el conjuro de Hermione la chispa se prolongo y se convirtió en luz iluminando de nuevo el corredor de nuevo ,con sus oscuras y malgastadas paredes sus telarañas y entonces lo vieron ....  
  
"Mi madre" murmuro aterrorizada Susan silenciando el grito de Hanah  
  
N . de la Autora :  
  
Bueno parece que el capitulo anterior no tuvo mucha aceptación ,aunque probablemente fuera ,problema de que no tenia puesto lo de las reviews anónimas (Hay que reconocer que en eso fui una idiota) ,ahora ya puedes dejar review estés registrado o no ,DEJA REVIEWWWW  
  
El siguiente capitulo esta listo ,porque a decir verdad formaba parte de este pero me pareció excesivo alargar aun mas la trama que ya llevamos casi en total (Toda la historia 40 paginas) y mira vamos por el quinto y aun no he desarrollado la mitad del argumento .  
  
En el siguiente capitulo aparece un personaje ,relativamente nuevo ,se trata del capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw ,pero tengo un problema ,¿Este capitán se llama de apellido Davies? ,¿Y de nombre? .  
  
Comentarios de las Reviews (Muchas gracias a las dos ^ ^)  
  
Maika Yugi : Yo también le estoy cogiendo mucho cariño a Ravenclaw , a fin de cuentas siempre que hago un test voy allí (Y mira que hago trampas para ir a Slytherin ,pues nada) .La verdad esque tenia pensado liar a Hermione con Draco ,porque adoro esta pareja y porque hay pocas historias de ellos ,esque me parece un amor muy bonito . Bueno lo del nombre te lo pregunte porque yo soy fan de FY ,y mira me hizo gracia ,yo pensaba llamarme Nuriko ,pero ya ves  
  
Virginia : Muchas gracias por la review ^ ^ ,me alegro que te gusten mis historias y ya vi tu review en Anyday (Anyday es otra historia que escribo ,mas AU que esta y bastante mas adulta que esta ) Pues estoy pensando en hacer un Draco/Hermione ,porque a mi también me gusta mucho esta parejita ,aunque también me gustan los Draco/Ginny .La primera que dice que le gusto el beso ^ ^ , me alegro de que te gustara .Y sobre lo de las ostias ,esque Draco no es solo frialdad ,tambien el hierro se quema ¿No? ,sobre Hermione no tardare en explicarlo de momento nada mas .  
  
  
  
DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEE  
  
  
  
N. 


End file.
